Digital content often includes moving objects. For example, animated characters or scene elements can be used to engage a user of an application or simply to provide entertainment. Users expect moving objects to behave according to some sort of physics, whether a simulation of real-world physics or in some other way. This may be challenging to developers, who may lack the expertise and/or time to expressly animate physical responses.